Moonrise
by SpookyTwi
Summary: Jaden is just a normal girl living on Destiny Islands, but she has a secret crush on a certain brown-haired boy. AU where Sora/Roxas are brothers. Namine, Xion, and Kairi are sisters. Events of the series never happened. Gift fic for Nya of the KH Amino. One-shot. Contains large amounts of fluff. Please R&R!


**(AN: Hey everyone! Twi here with my first story on this account! I don't own KH! This is a giftfic written for Nya, one of the leaders of the KH Amino. In this story, she's referred to as Jaden/Jay. Enjoy!)**

Jaden opened her eyes that day with an odd feeling filling her. It was something she had been feeling now for a while, but if she didn't lie to herself as much as she did, then she would know. Looking around her room, she took in everything. The drawings she had done, pictures of her friends. A tall bookshelf stacked with books, and a messy desk.

Bright sunlight tried penetrating the curtains, so Jay, as she liked to be called, let it in. She immediately regretted the decision as she was semi-blinded by the light. She scrunched the blinds back together quickly, and instead turned to the mirror.

She looked at her reflection, as she woke up slowly. The long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was a little tall and slender as well, and her parents told her that the boys must always be after her, but she didn't notice. Jay only had eyes for one boy, and she had for years. Her thoughts turned, as they often had, to the boy in question.

His name was Sora, a fellow islander on Destiny Islands. Sora had been the one who found her the day she came to the islands. Jay didn't remember much about her life before the islands. Now fifteen, she had washed up on the islands when she was six with no memories. Jay had no memories, yet everything seemed familiar to her, yet no one recognized her. Jay supposed she must have come from some islands before.

But sometimes she would have dreams that she assumed must be her memories, but they seemed contradictory. She had them as a kid, but was often confused because she was older in those dreams. Strange devices, strange people and places were there. She remembered the hot dry air in those dreams, which she didn't like. It felt wrong since she was so used to the moist air on the islands.

Faces that were blurs often came up, and names of maybe friends. But they were odd, some of them she recalled included Liz, Domo, Shinya, and Twi. Odd names, but maybe they would be the key to her memories.

Truthfully, Jay didn't care much. She had accepted at some point that her memories may never come back, and she had come to terms with it. If they ever did, then she would deal with them. Her friends on the islands would always listen to her stories and dreams of whatever her life had been before. Riku tried to help, Kairi and her sister Namine both tried drawing what she described, but Namine always did them better, so Kairi stuck to writing stories. Their other sister, Xion, was odd because it seems as if she understood Jay, and Jay had become close friends with the raven-haired girl.

Roxas, who was Sora's brother, was a bit of a dope. Most of what Jay tried to talk to him about went over his head, but he was intelligent. Then there was Sora. Jay's first memory was seeing Sora holding out his hand as she woke up on the beach to help her up, asking if she was okay.

She had always been close to Sora. When they were alone, Sora was a great listener, and would say things wise beyond his years. But Sora wasn't just serious, he was also a bit of a dork, and Jay loved it. The way he said or did things, sometimes cluelessly made her heart race in excitement. The six had been close friends ever since then, sometimes hanging out with other island kids like Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

Snapping herself from her reverie, Jay remembered today they were heading to the other island today, to hang out, and she couldn't be late. Quickly ducking into her closet, Jay pulled out her usual out, and went to take a quick shower, before fixing her hair. She looked over her outfit, a forest-green shirt with capri jeans. Everything looked in place, so she headed downstairs, greeted by her parents.

"Good morning Jaden." Her father said, as her mother brought some waffles over to the table.

"Morning sweetie. I made your favorites, pancakes, for breakfast." Her mother said.

"Thanks mom." Jay said as she brushed her hair from her face. That was a constant problem, but she hated how her hair looked in a ponytail. So she let her hair stay down, and poured syrup onto the waffles, happily digging into them.

"These are great as always, mom!" Jay said as she finished two in quick succession. Though they weren't her biological parents, they had loved her as if she was their true daughter, and were the only parents Jay had really ever known, and she loved them.

"I packed your lunch for today too. How late are you staying again?" Her mom asked.

"We want to watch the moonrise tonight, it's supposed to be beautiful." Jay answered. "If we get tired, we may stay the night there. The old shack is always a place to stay." Her dad nodded.

"That's true. You all have food there, right?" Her dad asked.

"Yup, so we're good for dinner and breakfast." Jay replied.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure." Jay carefully avoided mentioning the large junk food stash they had there. A silence ensued as she ate another couple waffles, before standing up. She quickly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair, grabbed her red sneakers, and then back downstairs. Giving her parents a hug, and saying

"See you guys tomorrow!" She headed out toward the harbor. Each of them had their own boats in the kid's section of the dock. They had even each built their own, with help from their parents. Looking down, she saw the Hikari brothers were already on the island, as well as Riku Kurayami's. The Kokoro sisters' were all still there. She came over to her boat, which had her initials carved into it. JK, or Jaden Kōgō. Undocking the boat, she struck out for the islands.

As she paddled, a light sea breeze blew past her, cooling her in the island sun. She really loved it here. Even if she had her past memories, she doubted she'd be happier than she was here. It was paradise, all the time. She never got tired of the scenery, the ocean breeze, the sun, or really any of it. The sand beneath her feet was always just as pleasant as the last time.

Jay arrived at the island after about fifteen minutes as usual, tying her boat next to the others as she went to look for her friends. She found them on the upper scaffolding, where she found the three sparring. They all had wooden swords that they played with sometimes, and had matches. Generally speaking, Roxas and Riku usually won. Sora had won a handful, as had Xion. Jay and Kairi didn't take them too seriously, but even they had won a couple.

"Hey guys!" Jay called out as she ascended the ladder and approached them.

"Hello." Riku greeted with a grin. "You're just in time to see me beat Sora. Again."

"No way!" Sora protested, a goofy grin on his face. How're you gonna win if you're laughing?" He made an even goofier face. Riku chuckled, then swung hard and disarmed Sora. "Guess I win." Riku smirked.

Sora turned to see Jay laughing at the face he had made, trying to control herself. Sora grinned and gestured to her. "See Riku? That's what you're supposed to do!" He shook his head. "Hey Jay! Nice to see you made it."

Jay slowly composed herself, waving to Roxas as she did. "Hi Sora!" She said brightly. "I'm glad to be here too. I didn't see Kairi and the others, but they shouldn't be too far behind."

"Namine's probably holding things up again, if I believe everything they tell me." Sora recalled.

"Yeah." Jay laughed. "It's so true. Xion is always up early, Kairi's always up on time, but it takes an army to wake Namine up sometimes." Jay said. "Like, when I was at her house one time, it took all three of us yelling at her for like ten minutes."

"Wow." Sora was surprised by this. A quick silence ensued and Jay quickly realized that she was staring at Sora, but she snapped out of it. Roxas smirked.

"Come on, Jay. Can't you go at least a little bit without staring at Sora? I mean, I know everyone loves him and all." He chuckled. "Same goes for you, Riku."

"Oh, you think you're so cool, huh Roxas?" Riku demanded as Jay flushed silently red.

"Cooler than you."

"Alright, then take me and Jaden on, two against one!" Riku challenged.

"Woah, are you serious?" Roxas wondered.

"Of course!"

"I mean, you don't want to give me that much of an advantage, do you?" Roxas said arrogantly.

"Oh please, Roxas!" Came a new voice. "You couldn't even beat a tree!" It was Kairi, laughing to herself. Xion and Namine, who were also there, chuckled as well. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, we can't leave you with Riku ever. You always get into fights!" Namine said. "Not that Riku would ever lose."

"I dunno, Namine. I think that Roxas could outlast him." Xion said as the three girls approached. Kairi shook her head. "Clearly Sora would win. I still think he's the strongest, but he's just holding back." Kairi said, going over to stand beside Sora. Something flared in Jay. Was it jealousy? Shaking her head, Jay spoke.

"Well, now that we're here, why don't we all have a tournament?" She proposed.

"Good idea!" Sora exclaimed. "I am so winning this time." He boasted.

"Not if I have any say!"

"Tough talk for a bunch of losers!"

Roxas and Riku added to the boasting, while Namine stifled her laughter.

So they began their tournament. Roxas got a bye in the first round for winning the last tournament, so the matches were Jay vs Kairi, Riku vs Xion, and Namine vs Sora. Sora's match was an easy win for him, Riku lost to Xion ever so slightly after a long match, and Jay even bested Kairi, surprised at how well she did against the red-haired girl. In the second round, she faced Xion, while Roxas took on his brother.

Xion was clearly exhausted from her last match, and Jay was able to make quick work of her, and Sora pulled off a narrow victory against his brother. Riku raised his eyebrows when he did, turning to Kairi. "Maybe you were right about Sora." She nodded and giggled.

So the final match was Jay against Sora. Kairi and Namine rooted for Sora, whilst the others cheered her on.

"Well, who would've seen this coming?" Jay asked. "The two of us rarely make it this far."

"True story." Sora said. "So let's be sure to make it a good one." Jay nodded, and got into her battle stance. Sora did the same, and came running forward. Jay blocked his first blow, then rolled under his second, only to receive one to the back. She quickly rose to her feet and blocked another one, and spun around, kicking up sand and whacking Sora on the shoulder. "Oof! Nice hit! But I'm not done yet!" Sora declared.

Jumping this time to attack from above, Jay was too slow in blocking the hit and went down, but she managed to roll away. She staggered to her feet, shaking some of the sand from her hair. Sora charged, and at the last minute Jay dived at his feet, slashing with the wooden sword, and knocked him down. Quickly standing up, she placed her foot on his back and smiled.

"I am the victor! Sora, do you give up?" She asked, looking down.

"Uh… yeah, I do. Well played, Jay." Sora admitted. The others broke into applause, as Jay pulled him to his feet.

"And the winner of the tournament is… Jay!" Riku called. "As per the rules, you get bragging rights, and a favor from all of us."

"Ooh, now I have to think, what will I have you guys do?" Jay wondered excitedly.

"Uh oh Roxas, I think we're gonna pay for some of our previous favors." Riku said jokingly.

"I haven't forgotten about the whole canoe incident." Jay said.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that." Roxas pointed out.

"...Anyways, if you two are done worrying about what Jay will do to you, then you can come eat lunch." Xion interrupted, beckoning to them. So they did, the seven eating on top the wood scaffolding, watching the waves, chatting about school, and what they were gonna do this summer.

After lunch, they all split apart, going to walk or play around the island. Sora and Riku went to the secret spot, Kairi and Namine stayed out in front of the island, while Jay and Xion went around back. They walked, talking.

"Seriously, nice job today with beating Sora." Xion complimented. "You really gave it your all."

"Thanks, Xi." Jay called Xion by her nickname. "He put up a good fight." Xion smiled.

"Speaking of Sora… when are you gonna tell him?" Xion asked.

"Tell him what?" Jay asked nervously, pretending to not know where this was heading.

"Come on Jay, you know what I mean." Xion said, deadpan. "It's so obvious you like him."

"Uh… yeah…" Jay said, not able to think of anything to deny it. "I do, I really do. He's so adorable, and cute, and kind, and he has such a big heart, I just- agh!" Jay said as she tried to put her feelings into words.

Xion chuckled at this. "You'd better hurry though. I think Kairi is crushing on him too."

"Wait, why are you telling me? Don't you want your sister to get the guy she wants?" Jay pointed out.

"Usually yeah, but let's be real, you deserve him more than she does." Xion said. "I love my sister and all, but I think you and Sora are meant to be." Xion confessed. "Roxas thinks so too."

"Oh, Roxas does, does he?" Jay asked, jumping on the chance to change the subject. "Sounds like you two must be pretty close." Jay gave Xion a knowing smile.

"Yeah…" Xion admitted. "Tell you what. Tonight, I'll make sure you're alone with Sora for the moonrise. In exchange for the favor I owe you." She smiled. "It'll be your big chance. Sound like a deal?" Xion held out her hand.

Nodding, Jay took it. "Thank you so much, Xi." Jay pulled the raven-haired girl into a hug. "You're the best."

"Heh, no problem. This'll be your big chance." Xion winked as she left Jay to stare out at the ocean for a while, to gather her thoughts.

The rest of the day was eventful, with games they played like Hide and Seek, where Namine was the best hider, while Riku was the best seeker. They played free for all capture the flag, which Sora seemed best at. They all built sand castles, where Kairi beat them all, and overall had a fun time as usual. As the sun went down, they ate dinner, talking more.

The final game of the day was Ultima Tag, a game that mixed all the forms of tag they knew, and Roxas was the undisputed champion of it. Finally though, the sky began to darken. Sora headed to the bathroom, saying that he didn't want to interrupt the moonrise by having to be on the toilet. As he did, Xion caught Jay's eye, and winked. Xion smiled as Jay walked away, and pretended not to hear as she said "Hey guys, let's go find somewhere out back, I think it'll be great there." Xion led the others away, leaving Jay alone.

Sora finally came out as the last of the light vanished from the sky. "Hey Jay. Where are the others?" He asked.

"They abandoned us." Jay said, looking disappointed.

"Oh, well too bad for them. Come on, let's show them that we can enjoy the moonrise all by ourselves!" Sora declared. Jay's heart rate increased in excitement as he did. So the two walked up through the shack, across the bridge, and sat next to each other in front of the palm tree. They sat in silence for a while, as stars began to dot the sky.

"You know… this reminds me of the night you washed up here." Sora said, breaking the silence at last.

"Really?"

"Yeah. There was a beautiful moon that night too." Sora told her. "I wasn't old enough to appreciate it at the time, but looking back on it, it was amazing."

"What a coincidence." Jay said. "You know Sora, I wanted to thank you for always being here for me. You've always been here to listen, to help me. Whenever I've felt down, you always picked me back up."

"Hey, no problem. It's what friends do, right?" Sora asked. "Besides, you've helped me plenty of times yourself. So if you were gonna say you owe me, you don't. Heck, I probably owe you, outside of the favor today." Sora admitted.

Silence again. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you still come and help me, even if I was far away?"

"Yes."

"Even if you knew I was in serious trouble, and I probably couldn't climb out?"

"Yeah."

"Even if-?"

"Even in the darkest night, in the deepest ocean, the thickest part of the forest, I'll come help you." Sora told her before she could ask another question. Jay smiled to herself.

"Sora?"

"Yes Jay?"

"Will you… share a paopou with me?" She asked him.

"Sure thing." Sora stood up, and quickly scaled the tree to grab one, before slithering back down. "I mean, I figure we'll always be a part of each other's destinies no matter what, but I guess this will make it official."

Jay nodded. "Ready? One… Two… Three." The two bit into opposite ends of the fruit, taking a bite of the bitter fruit. They both swallowed, and Sora chuckled. "Guess that one could have ripened a bit more. But I wasn't ever that good at picking them out."

"It's okay." Jay said with a smile. She had one other thing she wanted to do. "Hey Sora. I want to call in your favor right now."

"Oh? Okay, what can I do?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Just close your eyes, and you'll see." So Sora did. Jay's heart was beating so fast now, she felt it would burst from her chest any any moment. But still, courage filling her, she quickly drew near to Sora, and took his hands, lacing her fingers with his, and she quickly kissed him on the lips. The kiss was quick, but powerful. "You can open your eyes now." Jay whispered.

"Jay, I… I never knew you felt this way…" Sora said.

"I just wanted to let you know." She said, and started to pull away. But Sora tightened his grasp on her hands.

"Wait." He said. "Jay, just because I never knew, doesn't mean I don't feel the same way. Like I said, you've done so much for me. I meant what I said about helping you. The truth is… even in the darkest night, you are my guiding light." Jay's heart felt like it had stopped beating it was going so fast. Sora leaned forward, and kissed her, in reciprocation for her kiss. When they broke apart, they saw the moon rising in the sky, so they sat down together again.

Jay rested her head on Sora's shoulder, and Sora put his arm around her as the moon rose. "I guess they are right." Jay said. "It is beautiful."

"Yeah." Sora said. "But not as pretty as you." Jay smiled.

"Thanks, Sora." She said, flushing. "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too, Jay." And the two, wrapped in each other's embrace, watched the moonrise together late into the night.

 **(AN: And there's Moonrise! Hope you enjoyed, and come join the KH Amino! Hope to see you there! Please make sure to review and let me know what you think! Twi out!)**


End file.
